mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Flare/@comment-1248722-20140920195222
Does anyone else realize how wrong this whole approach to finding a cure is? The whole WICKED program is bogus. From the description: "WICKED attempted to use the Immunes to find a cure by looking at how the brain of the Immunes reacted to certain situations, as well as the physical make-up of the brain of the Final Candidate." That's the problem right there! Using brain scans of immune people tells you absolutely NOTHING! Their brains wouldn't be any different than the brains of people who haven't been infected yet. "To see how the brain fights off the virus in immune people". Hello? It's not the BRAIN that fights the virus, it's the IMMUNE SYSTEM that fights the virus! Just look at Rabies or Mad Cow Disease, both target brain cells; It's not much different from this Flare virus also targeting the brain. In order to create a cure, all WICKED actually needed to do was take blood serum/lymph samples from immune people to find out how their WBC's combat the virus, not their brain scans. The author of this series clearly knows nothing about basic course of treatment for a virus. You only need to perform brain autopsies on individuals who have been infected, as infected brains will tell you what the virus does to the brain, but WICKED already knows how it affects the brain, so what's the point of using immune people in the trials? It is said that more activity/stress causes faster progression of the disease destroying the brain. What WICKED should have done was put infected people in the trials and record the rate of change. Since WICKED already had BLISS to slow down brain activity in the Killzone, why didn't they just distribute it out to the remaining uninfected population as a preventative measure to help fight the spread of the disease? It would at least give non-immune people a better chance at survival. Another point, is that I found out that the Maze served a duel purpose, 1) to be used for the trials, & 2) to keep Immune people safe from the non-immune population. I would go along with 2, but then what about the grievers? Their only purpose is to kill the people in the Maze. What the heck is point of gathering all of the immune people in order to save them from others outside just to kill them off anyway regardless? Also, if it's a man-made virus, they should be able to create a retrovirus since they know exactly what has been done to create it. Even if the Flare somehow mutated, the lab would still have "Patient Zero", the original virus to work from. Even if those people somehow died, they still should have left some of their research behind. If someone says "what if they destroyed it all to cover it up?", I would say that burning or destroying all of their research because they wanted to cover up what they did wouldn't make sense because they then went out of their way to "admit" what they did by creating WICKED in order to 'fix' it. Also, they already had a pretty convincing & logically believable cover story of it being an accidental release caused by the sun flares; an event so damaging that it was able to destroy half of the planet. Bottom line, there are some serious plot holes in the books' premise.